Fire and Ice
by Dragongirl4040
Summary: A one night stand between Troy and Britta turns into a Whirlwind Romance...


Warning: This is gonna be more or less straight citrusy smut. I might make revisions and a plot later

It was Saturday, the gang had decided to go out drinking and unfortunately for Pierce, it was his turn to be the designated driver. Pierce being the dick that he is, just hired one so he wouldn't be left out. Troy had been anticipating this for a while. On his 21st birthday he missed out on his first drink so he could be the better man and drive everyone home, his goal was to without a doubt get fucked up with his best friend Abed. About 3 drinks in everyone, everyone was feeling really nice. "Guys, thanks for coming out with me" Troy said putting his arms around Abed and Britta who were in closest proximity to him. "Dude we would came even you weren't here" Britta laughed putting an arm around his neck and nuzzling into him. Troy smiled, he always had a thing for Britta, whether or not she knew that he didn't know but he always enjoyed their little moments. "Alright, two more for everyone before we blow this pop stand?" Jeff said standing and getting a hundred out of his pocket. "What's making you so generous tonight" Annie said already swaying slightly. "He's drunk, alcohol lower inhibitions and causes people to rash decisions and do things they wouldn't normally do" Abed said slurring a bit. "You complaining? I'm not I wonder if he'll pay for me to get laid'" Pierce said leaning back a bit. Everyone groaned at the mental picture Pierce had given them. Jeff walked back with a platter of drinks and everyone took their two and prepared to leave. Britta stumbled halfway out the door and was caught by Troy before she hit the ground. "You're still pretty fast even when you are tipsy" Britta said smiling. Their moment was interrupted by a thud; Abed had hit the ground face down.

"Oh my god Abed" Troy said dropping Britta and running to his friend's side. Britta rolled her eyes and rose to her feet. Troy and Annie helped Abed into the limo that Pierce rented. Jeff crawled in 1st and promptly passed out followed by Pierce. Shirley was in the front seat with the driver talking about Jesus and giving directions. "Man you must be pretty gone Abed" Troy said while mouthing an "I'm sorry" to Britta. "I must be, I normally knot my tennis shoes twice, I only did it once and they came undone" Abed said leaning his head back and closing his eyes. Annie leaned on his shoulder and closed her eyes as well. Troy took this as an opportunity to sit next to Britta. "Hey" He said. "Hey yourself" she said leaning her head to the side. "Sorry about earlier, I wasn't thinking" He said rubbing her leg. "It's cool; I know he's your friend." Britta said putting her hand on his shoulder. "But you're my friend too" Troy said looking into her eyes.

They started to lean forward when the limo stopped. It was Troy, Annie and Abed's stop. "Well I'll see you later" Troy said before getting out helping Abed out of the car. "Troy I'm fine" he said matter-of-factly…. "Maybe I should help you" Britta said getting out and running to the other side of Abed. "Britta, your stop is next" Shirley said sticking her head out of the window. "Don't worry about me I'll get a cab" Britta said not looking back. "Non-sense just crash here" Troy said. Britta smiled at Troy. "Cool…..cool cool cool" Abed said before shrugging them both off and heading up the stairs. Troy and Britta walked slowly up the stair and slowed their pace further when they heard Annie yelling at Abed to get out of her bed. They reached the apartment and saw that Abed and Annie had reached a compromise and were chatting quietly. "I guess this means we got the fort" Troy said plopping and turning on the TV. Britta sat next to him. "I'm surprised you didn't go home with Jeff" Troy said taking his eyes away from the TV. "Me and Jeff haven't been you know…in that way for while….I told him I like someone else and he understood"

"Oh, and who's the lucky guy? If you don't mind me asking" Troy said laying back and looking at the ceiling "Well, He's smart, funny, sweet, and has an irrational fear of automatic toilets" Britta said thoughtfully. Troy got up stunned "Wow, that guy sounds just like me". Britta sighed and pulled him in for a kiss. Troy wrapped his arms around her and brought her to the floor with him. He could taste the alcohol on her lips and it tasted sweet. Their kissing intensified and their hands roamed only to be stopped by Troy "A-Are you sure you want this…me…us?" He asked. "Yes and I know you want this to." Britta replied her hand finding the very present erection begging to be released from his jeans. Troy gasped as she slowly rubbed up and down. He took off his shirt and brought his lips back to hers. Britta felt Troy starting to unbutton her blouse so she started to unbutton his pants.

The two were soon down to undergarments. Troy got on top of Britta, kissing her neck and moving downwards. Britta moaned his name encouraging him. Troy trailed his tongue down the center of her chest to her navel, drawling little circles around her belly button. Britta grinded against Troy's body. He was driving her crazy, crazier than Jeff ever could. Troy reached Britta's panties, sexy but a barrier to what he really wanted. He traced a finger along the outside before removing them. Troy looked up at Britta one last time before exploring her folds with his tongue. Britta cried out covering her mouth mid-shout. She had to keep in mind that Abed and Annie were in next room. Troy probed his tongue in and out of her slit, tasting the sweet juices leaking out of her. "Oh Fuck, Troy….Troy" Britta pleaded grabbing the top of Troy's head. Troy took his thumb and rubbed Britta's clit while continuing to tongue-fuck her. He had watched some pornos with Abed in the past but they were never like this. His dick was harder than he had ever felt almost to the point of pain but it was worth it to hear those sounds coming out of her. Britta couldn't take much more; her legs were violently shaking as her climax was steadily approaching. Britta screamed Troy's name and gripped his hair and she rode out her orgasm. Troy came up breathing hard and lay next to her. "Whoa" He said. Britta smiled "Yea, and now it's your turn" Britta kissing him on the lips and moving downwards to his boxers. "You don't have to" Troy said "But I want to" She pulled down his boxers to release his 9inch cock. She knew he was huge since she saw him in a unitard but this was the 1st time she saw it up close.

She traced her tongue around the tip, getting a moan from Troy. She wrapped her mouth around the tip and bobbed her head up and down. Troy moaned and started to thrust slightly in her mouth. Britta, feeling troy thrust started to suck harder and deeper almost fitting all of troy in to her mouth. "Britta…..Britta….Britta wait" Troy said stopping Britta. "What's wrong? Shit, I am I not doing it right?" Britta said frowning thinking she had "Britta'd" the moment. "No, it's definitely not that, you're fuckin amazing but… I want to make love to you Britta" Troy said picking Britta up and making small steps to the bottom bunk. Britta wondered why his steps were so small and saw his boxers still around his ankles. Troy lay Britta down on the bottom bunk, kicked off his boxers then scooted in himself. Britta faced Troy, and kissed him once more. Troy deepened the kiss only to break apart suddenly and reach around the bottom of the bunk. He returned back to her with a gold wrapped condom. "Are you ready?" Troy asked getting on top of her and placing the condom on. Britta couldn't help but smile and nodded. Troy smiled back and gave her two pecks, one on the tip of her nose and one of the lips before burying his face in her neck and slowly pushing inside. He got about halfway in before he felt Britta clench his shoulders.

"You okay?" Troy asked looking into her eyes. Britta had never had anyone as big as Troy before. "Just give me some time to adjust" Britta said through semi clenched teeth. After a while Britta kissed Troy while thrusting upward signaling that she was ready. Troy pulled back and thrusted until he was all the way in. Britta gasped into his mouth. Troy pulled back slowly and thrusted back in. Troy kept a steady rhythm and started to place kisses on Britta's collarbone. Britta grabbed onto Troy's waist and hooked her legs around his. This was all too much to take. This was more passionate, more primal, and more emotional than anything she had ever felt. Troy said he was going to make love to her and he kept his word. Troy extended his arms and looked down at himself entering Britta over and over. It was a dream come true. He wanted Britta for so long and now it was happening. He looked back at Britta. She held out her arms wanting to fill the gap he had left. Her body shone with a light misting of sweat. He lowered himself back down, feeling Britta's racing heart against his. Hearing Britta's moans and whimpers pushed him more, made him want to thrust harder. He lifted Britta's right leg over his shoulder and started to piston between her legs, kissing her to keep them both quiet, mainly him. She was so tight and wet he felt like screaming.

Troy felt that familiar tingle and knew that time was of the essence. "Britta I'm gonna…" Troy whispered thrusting as fast as he could "Troy, me too…Come with me please" Britta pleaded over and over. Britta came first crying Troy's name and squeezing him as tight as she could as she exploded in orgasmic ecstasy. Her tight walls clenching around him was all it took for Troy to follow her down that path. He buried his face into her neck and cried out her name as he thrusted one last time. Troy looked into Britta's eyes and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you" He whispered before rolling over. Britta placed her arm around Troy while he stared at the bottom of the top bunk. They lie there in silence for what seemed like forever until Britta cleared her throat.

"Troy?" She asked looking up at him. "Hmm?" "You're ….not going to regret this later are you?" She asked nervously. Troy shifted to face Britta and stroked her cheek gently "Britta, getting drunk and playing around with you is always fun but making love to you and seeing you come undone because of me was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I will never regret it...ever" Troy said placing the same two pecks on her nose and lips to lighten the mood a bit. Britta giggled and reached for her panties and Troy's boxers. Troy used that few seconds to discreetly discard the condom. Britta passed him his boxers and he quickly put them on. She turned forward and he puts his arms around her and pulled her into him. "I love you Britta" Troy whispered before falling asleep. "I love you too, Troy" Britta said smiling as she dozed off.

Kinda wrote this as an I'm bored thing If you like it comment and i'll make more chapter..p.s this is kinda a rough draft as well...constructive shit only!


End file.
